


双飞组·露水情缘

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Pharmercy, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 双飞组abo futa注意小黄歌补全计划Shape of you现代AU 酒吧侍应生X海军航空兵不出意外的又写长了【手动再见大概是只撩鸡最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·露水情缘

1

一年一度的“海军节”又开始了。

先不论那些加深军民互动，提升民众国防意识的大概念，首先对于血气方刚的年轻人而言，“海军节”意味着海兵们终于可以上岸纵酒狂欢一周，体会到真正的酒池肉林而不是什么画饼充饥的黄色杂志。而对于接纳海军的市民来说，钓几个颜值高身材棒的军人共度良宵，也是美滋滋。

如此合作共赢互惠互利的局面，直接导致当地港口旁的所有酒吧几乎都会连开七天七夜，在创收的同时撮合一对又一对炮友。

法芮尔作为已服役三年的老鸟兼队长，自然肩负着带领手下的新兵蛋子体验这一盛大节日的任务。不过即便是白天的城市地标建筑游历和美食大赏，显然都没有酒吧蹦迪的夜生活来得吸引人。

法芮尔坐在吧台，看着旁边的小兵个个跟打了鸡血似的到处找看上的omega聊骚，跟之前丧尸一样游街的家伙判若两人。她哑然失笑，又给自己倒了一杯威士忌慢慢品。

“哎哟，猎艳之王法芮尔同志~稀客呀！怎么样，今年看上谁了？”酒吧老板认出了中尉，笑着走过来打趣她。

“哈哈！托尔！好久不见了，生意不错啊！”

“承您吉言了~不过别转移话题。我敢保证这里半数以上的omega都对你垂涎欲滴~你怕不是种马天赋点满了。”

“去去去……你少来。我每年就来这么一回，就上那么一个。怎么搁你嘴里还成了天天左拥右抱的色狼了。”法芮尔笑骂几句，从牛仔裤后袋摸出一支烟点上。

“今年队里有个退役的名额，上头问我要不要。”法芮尔吐出几个烟圈，“我其实挺希望自己能安定下来的。”

“如果你想要追求安定，怕是来错地方了吧。”

“我一开始也以为来错了。”法芮尔侧过身子，朝吧台左手边抬了抬下巴示意，“但事实证明可能今晚我运气还不赖。”她又喝了一口威士忌。

托尔看过去，发现通往酒吧二楼的通道前站着一个身穿侍应生服装的金发女子，正乒乒乓乓地打扫着地上的瓶瓶罐罐。修身的束腰显示出姑娘纤细的身材，因为弯腰清理的关系，挺翘的臀部正对着中尉的方向时不时摆动，法芮尔一瞬不瞬地盯着，眼神意味深长。

托尔砸了一拳中尉的肩膀，“诶，那可是我刚聘没多久的侍应生姑娘。她是个正经孩子，准备自考医学院呢！你少祸害人家。”

“安心……我又不是什么强人所难的无赖。”法芮尔叼着烟自信满满，“她对我很感兴趣，从我进门开始就一直借着打扫的掩护偷瞄我。不然那一小块儿地方早八百年就清理好了，她却弄了快一小时。”

“哼……行吧。”托尔妥协了，准备走到吧台另一端招呼客人，“姑且信你一次，要是她到时候哭着跑过来说被一个大头兵始乱终弃，你以后就别来我这家店了！”

“我什么人品你还不放心吗？没事的。”法芮尔将未燃尽的烟头扔进酒杯里，起身闲庭信步地向那姑娘走过去。

安吉拉在余光中瞄到那个高大的海兵正朝这边走过来，不免有些紧张。她承认在法芮尔走进酒吧的时候，自己就留意到这个皮肤黝黑但气质卓绝的alpha了。那一身简单的白T恤和牛仔裤显得整个人无比干净清爽，与酒吧内乌七八糟的氛围简直格格不入，却让她心头小鹿乱撞。之后那人在吧台上淡然地喝酒抽烟，明明是再普通不过的动作，却愣是被演绎出一种孤狼般的狠厉决绝。

这情人眼里出西施的滤镜也有点太过火了，安吉拉觉得自己的眼睛可能真的出了问题。

但有好感是一回事，上床又是另外一回事，谁知道这些看起来风趣优雅的家伙在做爱的时候会是什么面孔……她再次呵斥自己的愚蠢，居然听信朋友所谓约炮减压的馊主意，就算考前压力再大也总有其他办法解决的，何苦专门申请调班到海军节期间工作呢？

“晚上好~这位美丽的姑娘~”

这下好了，偷窥被发现了，她也彻底被alpha信息素壁咚了。安吉拉认命地转过身去，总算是近距离看清了那个让自己心动不已的士兵。最先引起安吉拉注意的，是那人右眼底的奇怪纹身，像是数学的π，但左边的线条却划出了一道弯钩。电光石火间，安吉拉想起了昨夜在深夜纪录片听到的埃及古神传说。

“荷鲁斯之眼？”她脱口而出，但在下一秒又窘迫地捂住了嘴巴。

“嗯？哈哈哈……”法芮尔收回压在安吉拉背后墙上的手臂，大笑起来。

“姑娘你真可爱，被alpha壁咚的第一句话竟然是这个吗？不过你说对啦，这纹身的确是荷鲁斯之眼。但我不是荷鲁斯，我叫法芮尔·艾玛莉，是一名海军航空兵，幸会~”法芮尔没有再逗弄满脸通红的安吉拉，友善地伸出右手。

“……你好。我叫安吉拉·齐格勒，暂时是一名侍应生。”安吉拉放下扫帚，回握了法芮尔。宽厚的手掌有着士兵专属的温热暖意，安吉拉有些急促地收回自己的掌心，害怕产生什么留念之感。

“天使……吗？真是个好名字。”法芮尔看起来并未在意抽回手这个小细节，她弯腰鞠了一躬，浅笑盈盈，“不知我能否有幸邀请天使共舞一曲呢？”

就算这些绅士风度可能只是骗人上床的伪装，安吉拉也不得不承认自己的确有些动心。她感知到周围充满敌意的目光，隔着衣服摸了摸自己口袋里的盒装避孕套，狠下心来点点头。不管了，人生在世几十年，大概再也没什么机会碰到这么优秀的alpha了，弃之可惜。

“非常感谢！”法芮尔慢慢牵过安吉拉的手，耐心地等到她的抗拒感不再明显，才逐渐握紧，向托尔的方向吹了声口哨，“托尔，来一首那个，你懂我的！”

原本店内舒缓暧昧的钢琴曲突然变成了欢快的鼓点，安吉拉一愣，认出了这是那首Shape of you。但还没等她细想，法芮尔已经拉着她来到了舞池中央，混着简单的节奏左右摇晃起来。

“我其实不太会跳舞，但这首节奏很简单，我就喜欢它随便扭扭身子，不好看的话请别介意。”法芮尔的声音穿过人群的嘈杂断断续续进入安吉拉的耳朵里，她看着面前闭上眼睛笨拙地晃腰扭臀的大个子，哈哈大笑。

“法芮尔！你别这样跳，太难看了啦！”安吉拉拽住仍在忘我摇摆的中尉，把她的右手拉到自己腰后，“这样，你过来搂着我的腰，我带你跳，左三下右三下也比这个好很多！”

“嘿嘿，好的~”法芮尔从善如流，右手规规矩矩地扣着安吉拉的腰侧，左手朝外伸直，握住安吉拉的右手。两人就这么跟着节奏左三步右三步地在舞池来回晃动，轻松惬意，竟也没有踩脚。

一曲舞毕，两人就被周围准备换歌斗舞的年轻人们赶出了舞池，她们坐回到吧台上，相视一笑。法芮尔招呼托尔上了一杯清淡的果酒，将酒杯推给了有些口干的安吉拉。

“谢谢……”安吉拉轻喘着喝了一口，“其实我也只会那点儿基础的交谊舞，献丑了。”

“没有没有，已经比我的好多啦！难怪每次我在军队宿舍嗨歌的时候室友都想揍我，哈哈……”法芮尔不好意思地挠挠头。

“那你也挺勇气可嘉的，敢直接邀请我跳舞，我本来还以为你跳得很棒来着。”安吉拉歪头枕着手臂靠在吧台上，话里满是疑惑。

“嗯……因为当时没来由地，只是很想跟你跳一首歌，就这么问出口了。”法芮尔撑着下巴看她，眼里流转着自己都未察觉的柔情，“那时……你一脸懵懂地抬头看我，还傻乎乎地冒出‘荷鲁斯之眼’这样的话，像只小兔子，真的是……太可爱了。”

安吉拉俏脸一红，一时想不出怎么回话，而法芮尔却趁胜追击，上前一步握住了安吉拉放在吧台上的手，柔声道:“我很喜欢你，安吉拉。请问……我可以吗？”

中尉的目光仿佛带有灼热的烈度，安吉拉不敢与她对视，生怕自己的理智被烧成灰烬。她转而望向吧台，握住自己的明显是一只属于军人的手，粗糙有力，布满细碎的伤痕，指甲修剪得整整齐齐，圆润干净，就像……她这个人带给自己的感觉。

安吉拉突然觉得心里某个角落被戳软了，她回握住中尉的手，没有再放开。

她听见自己应了一声好。

虽然前路充满了未知，但她有一种奇怪的笃信，前方等着自己的，不会是什么坏事情。

#遇到喜欢的女孩子可千万不要怂呀！#

2

【约炮约到了之后，具体怎么操作呢？一辆中规中矩的车。】

安吉拉面对自己人生中第一次约炮，决定带法芮尔回自己租住的屋子。她似乎并不反感让这个第一次见面的陌生人踏足自己的领地中，这背后的意味深长，她直到很久之后才明白。

等到家门嘭得一声关上，周围瞬间安静下来，两人步入了真正的独处时间，安吉拉才油然而生一种自己好像答应了什么不得了的事情的感觉。

所以现在要开始亲吻吗……还是先脱衣服……还是……还是先倒杯水给客人喝？安吉拉懊恼地在门廊上扯了扯头发，她们目前为止唯一的亲近举动也就是刚才在的士车的后座上拥吻了一下，还是没伸舌头的那种……有人能给她一个约炮101入门教程学习一下吗？

法芮尔没有察觉到安吉拉的纠结，她解下军靴，光脚踩着木地板走到了客厅，抬手掀起T恤脱掉，折好放在沙发上，随后转过身说道:“安吉拉，你有什么忌讳的话可以跟我说，我不会做你不乐意的事。”

“诶？还好吧……正常的……就行……”安吉拉也脱了鞋走进去，表情非常疑惑。

“嗯……我说错什么了吗？”

“没有……就是，我第一次听alpha说这样的话。”安吉拉慢慢坐下来，脑子还有些懵，“以前，都是我顺着别的alpha来着……”

“……那恕我直言，你的伴侣太不体贴了。”法芮尔接过安吉拉手边的挎包帮她放好，“对不起，多问一句，那是前任吧？”

“是的，我已经单身很久了……分手之后去医院做了解除深度标记的手术，疼得不行。我就想着以后可千万别谈恋爱了。”安吉拉絮絮叨叨地说起从前的事，很快反应过来自己又魔怔了，“抱歉……现在不是说这些的时候……”

“没关系，很多时候纯洁的肉体关系的确比稳定的感情好处理得多。”法芮尔坐过去把安吉拉搂在了怀里，“我是海兵，更不曾妄想过能有稳定的伴侣什么的，大海早就成了我的归宿了。”

“无论如何……”她接着说，“今晚谢谢你愿意陪伴我……”

“法芮尔……”

士兵温热的臂膀轻轻地搂着她，安吉拉靠在中尉的锁骨上轻叹一声后，仰起头吻上了法芮尔的唇。

不同于之前在车内的克制拥吻，此时两人都在竭尽全力地啃噬碾压着对方的唇瓣，舌尖绞缠，吻得难舍难分，仿佛想在彼此身上寻求能抵消以往一切孤寂苦闷的慰藉。

未能吞咽的涎液从嘴角滑落，滴在双方逐渐变得赤裸的身上。安吉拉不知不觉已经骑在了中尉的腰上，敏感的腿间不仅能感受到法芮尔结实紧致的小腹肌肉，更能体会到中尉胯下那根正在慢慢勃发的腺体所集聚的可怕力量。

她挺腰将自己挺立的乳尖送到中尉嘴边，任由法芮尔含住，用力舔弄，在山丘上留下一道又一道湿痕。有法芮尔坚实的手臂捧着自己的背脊，安吉拉一点也不担心她会倒下去。

很快在天使白皙的背上徘徊抚摸的双手不再满足于此，开始往下捏住了那柔嫩的臀瓣。法芮尔抱稳之后，腹部一个用力起身，就把安吉拉整个人托了起来，惊得她双腿往后一夹，还抱紧了中尉的脖子。

彼此的性器猛地撞了一下，法芮尔轻嘶一声，赶忙安抚道:“没事的，安吉拉，我就是想抱你去卧室。沙发太小了，对腰不好。”

“……好……我知道了……”安吉拉松了口气，但还是死死地攀在中尉身上，“我的卧室是走廊最里面那间……”

“好。”

“话说……我真的这么轻吗？你走起来气都不带喘的？”

“……别小看了士兵的负重越野训练。”

卧室离客厅不过几步路，很快安吉拉就倒在了那张铺着天蓝色被单的单人床上。床单材质上佳的触感包裹着裸身的天使，她舒服得滚了几下，然后爬到床沿帮法芮尔解开她的牛仔裤。

“法芮尔，你的裤头绷得真紧啊……”

“抱歉……安吉拉实在太撩人了……刚才蹭得我全身冒火……”

安吉拉从紧绷的布料上艰难地拉开裤链，总算将那头勃发的凶兽掏了出来，还被尺寸吓了一跳。她咽了咽口水，对法芮尔说:“我没想到你的……这么大……我没有……合适的安全套……”

“这种问题怎么用得着你操心呢？我都会做好准备的。”法芮尔吻了一下安吉拉的脸颊，从牛仔裤里摸出小包装给自己弄好，这才爬上床，搂着天使侧身躺在一块儿。

“安吉拉有什么偏好的姿势吗？”中尉亲吻着天使的后颈问她。

“嗯……痒……”安吉拉呢喃着将身后的人推开了一点，“只要你一直贴着我别离开，都好……”

“遵命，长官。”

因为两人都侧着身子，法芮尔便顺势伸手穿过安吉拉的腰侧，贴在天使的左胸上轻轻揉捏起来，另一只手往下握住那根腺体，寻找着入口。

烫刃在花穴外徘徊，感知到花蜜已经沁湿了顶端后，才慢慢顶了进去。安吉拉痛苦地哼了一声，许久没有异物侵入的甬道太过紧致，法芮尔的硬烫于她而言也还是有些硕大，暂时难以习惯。

中尉感觉到安吉拉的不适，她停下动作，在天使有些颤抖的背上留下细细碎碎的轻吻，覆在天使前胸的手掌也尽全力地安抚揉捏，时不时划过挺立的红豆。

等到下身的空虚感胜过闷痛的不适感时，安吉拉往后勾住了中尉的脖子扭头吻住她，“哈……法芮尔……可以了……快上我……我想让你上我……”

“呼……那我开始了……不舒服的话要说喔……”

法芮尔调整了一个更好发力的姿势，揽住安吉拉的腰肢开始驰骋起来，下腹瞬间被胀得满满的，那凶狠的猛兽四处冲撞，开疆扩土。太粗了……太深了……每次顶弄都能将内里的嫩肉搅得天翻地覆，操到宫口上。安吉拉除了埋在床单里呻吟，揪紧身侧的枕头强行使自己颤抖的身子镇静下来，别无他法可宣泄这从未体验过的极致快感。她甚至产生了自己之前的性生活都是假货的错觉……

“呜……法芮尔……别……我又要……去了……”感觉那恶劣的凶兽又在专攻那一小片敏感地带，安吉拉惊呼出声。

“哈……是这里吗？刚才也是顶着这个地方，安吉拉很快就到了……”

“啊……再顶的话……要变得奇怪了……呜……”

“没事……放开来……我喜欢听……你的一切我都好喜欢……”

弱点被频繁攻击，安吉拉的意识很快被高潮掀起的巨大浪花所淹没，她断断续续的吟哦猛地被最后一声尖叫盖过，她昏了过去。甬道内射出的液体不断冲刷着烫刃的前端，法芮尔尾椎一颤，终于泄了第一发。

她小心翼翼地撤出自己，确保套子没有破损，这才收拾好扔到了客厅的垃圾桶里，顺便找到卫生间想做些简单的事后清理。法芮尔先用凉水把半硬半软的家伙冲至彻底偃旗息鼓，然后凭着猜测在毛巾架上取下擦拭身体用的那只，稍微浸润了水汽，这才回到卧室，给昏过去的安吉拉擦掉身上因剧烈运动冒出的一层薄汗。

但脆弱的花心就不能用毛巾来擦了，粗糙的表面滑过去会特别疼，中尉改用了湿纸巾。娇嫩的肉瓣因法芮尔持久的战力被揉弄得红肿不堪，还有些发热，猛地被沁凉的触感所包裹，让陷入昏迷的安吉拉无意识地嘤咛了几声，法芮尔的手上动作更轻了。

反复确认没有遗漏任何粘液后，法芮尔虔诚地低下头，吻了一下那片花瓣，“今晚谢谢你了，可爱的小家伙~”

随后中尉也轻手轻脚地爬上容纳两人略显窄小的单人床，一点点地蹭到安吉拉边上拥她入怀，反手盖上被踢到一角的被单，幸福地闭上眼睛进入梦乡。

#歌词基调偏温馨，写不出太污的感觉#

3

【其实歌词最甜的还是事后吧】

早晨迎接安吉拉的不是以往的夺命电音闹钟，而是一个撩人的早安吻。她不自觉地配合侵入自己口腔的小舌纠缠嬉戏，直到自己快喘不过气来才被推开。她蓦地睁眼，看见了法芮尔元气满满的脸庞。

“早上好~安吉拉~”中尉伸出手掌揉乱她头顶的发，笑着喊她起床，“我晨跑回来给你带了早餐，起来要记得吃噢……”

安吉拉软软地爬起来，仍然有些迷糊，但她听出了法芮尔话里的道别感，她脱口而出：“法芮尔……你要走了？”

“咳嗯……今天上午十点要去舰艇上集合。”法芮尔轻咳一声，默默地将从天使身上滑落的被子盖回去，尽力无视掉刚才的春光乍泄，“我该走了，你好好照顾自己。”

“再见。昨晚谢谢你，我很开心。”法芮尔最后留恋地在天使额上印下一吻，起身准备走出房间。

“我……我也很开心！”安吉拉急切地回应，下意识想伸手拉住中尉，却扑了个空，“……再见。”她无力地接上道别的二字。

“那再好不过了，我走啦！”法芮尔没有回头，只是向后扬了扬手，走出房门。

中尉宽厚的背影很快消失在视线里，安吉拉怔怔地望着门口，突然像泄了气的皮球一样倒回床上，用被子把自己裹了起来。

“好舍不得怎么办……”安吉拉左肩上冒出了一只头戴光环的小天使。

“那就挽留呀！”紧接着右肩上钻出了一只头顶犄角的小魅魔。

“万一失败了呢……”

“试都没试就退缩太窝囊了！昨晚那个小浪蹄子去哪了？“

“你特么才小浪蹄子呢！你全家都……诶，等下，为什么这被子变得这么好闻？”

“骂我不就是骂你自己吗……呃，大概是她的信息素？”

“是……太阳的味道……奇怪，昨晚一点感觉都没有。”

“怕是担心alpha信息素会对你产生逼迫感，强行抑制了吧。但是睡着了还是会散发一点的。”

“呜哇……她简直美好得不像真的……”

“那你还等什么呢？快去呀！”

门外传来轻微的咯吱声，大概是中尉正光着脚穿过客厅。

安吉拉猛地拉开闷在头上的被子，从床上蹦起来，钻进旁边的衣柜随便套了一件T恤就往房外跑，踩到光滑的木地板还差点摔一跤。

她奔到客厅的沙发边时，看见门廊上的法芮尔已经换好军靴抬手要开门了，她急得大吼一声：

“法芮尔！等等！别走！”

中尉疑惑地转身，稳稳地接住了几乎是撞到她怀里的安吉拉。纵使胸部再怎么柔软，挨了结结实实的一击还是疼得不行，法芮尔闷哼了一声。

“安吉拉……怎么了？”

“法芮尔……我……你……”真是越急越容易掉链子，安吉拉气得眼泪都出来了，她晃晃脑袋，一咬牙一跺脚，总算把心里话给喊了出来，“你别回海上了！让我成为你的伴侣！做你的归宿！好不好……”

“呜……我好喜欢你……我舍不得你走……呜呜……”泪花一冒出来，安吉拉就按捺不住抽泣的嗓音了。

她理智地意识到自己被一个陌生人迷得神魂颠倒实在是太盲目了，但这本应是露水情缘的邂逅却不按常理出牌。与面前这个普通的士兵只不过是短短一晚的相处，而带来的惊喜实在太多了。无论是刚开始友善的搭讪，还是之后礼貌的问询，抑或是最后激烈的交欢……彼此共处的时间每多一刻，都让她内心的好感叠加一分，今早关于信息素的发现更是压垮心墙的最后一根稻草。

安吉拉胸口小鹿乱撞的心跳声几乎要震破耳膜，她觉得自己完蛋了。

因为她的心，怕是已经被眼前人彻底俘虏了。

“安吉拉……”法芮尔终于开口了。

她屏住了呼吸。

“太好了！”中尉一把将她抱了起来，“我还在想，要是你不挽留的话，我就不接受那个退役的名额了。”

“诶？”安吉拉有点没反应过来。

“我从见到你第一眼开始就喜欢得不行，”法芮尔轻轻吻去天使眼角的泪，还蹭了蹭那可爱的鼻尖，“然后发现你好像也对我有好感，就一直在想要怎么做才能让你喜欢上我，就算只是肉体上的也好……”

“感谢拉神眷顾，我还以为自己没希望了呢……”中尉闭上眼睛长舒一口气。

“我……我又不是那么肤浅的人！”安吉拉生气地捏住中尉的脸，“虽然……虽然昨晚上是很舒服没错……但是法芮尔的人格魅力对我更有吸引力！”

“好好好……我错了……”法芮尔瘪着嘴求饶。

“那……你之后会回队里申请退役？”

“嗯！不出意外一个星期就可以办好手续了！”

“那……法芮尔以后就是我的专属大宝贝了？”

“嗯！都是你的！不过安吉拉……”

“怎么了？”

“你快回去把裤子穿上，我要把持不住了……一会儿……还得集合……”

“呀！我都忘了！你……你不许看！”安吉拉红着脸弯下腰，想扯下T恤盖住关键部位。

“好~我这就走！”法芮尔啪得一声转过身去，又小声地加了一句，“请问可以给我一个告别吻吗？”

“真拿你没办法……”安吉拉伸手拉住中尉的衣领迫使她降低身高，这才仰头亲了一下法芮尔的嘴角。

“木~马~快去吧！”

“好w”

end

#不知为什么写出来这么甜……#  
#可以跟歌词对号入座_(:з)∠)_#


End file.
